Lies hurt the most when it comes to Love
by lexi100531
Summary: Why was I so wrong Sasuke? I only wanted you to love me and only me. Was that so Wrong? Suicidal, Character death, Sad. SasuNaru, Yaoi fluff. Sorry Sasuke's P.O.V sucks...
1. Naruto's POV

I'm sorry. But what is done is done and can never be changed.

"I... Will... Always... Love... You... ...Sasuke..."

The last thing I remember was the calling of my name.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Monday. Yes, the day after Sunday and the day before Tuesday. As I have said, it's Monday. The sun is shinning bright and no clouds litter the sky. Summer, hot and not to mention the perfect time of the year for a tan. And of course, with my luck, I had chores.

The chore weren't overly hard, all I had to do was weed fifty hectares of land that one of my friends owned. I wasn't alone doing this, I had the Queen of all Bitches with me. Saskura Haruno. I cannot believe I used to like the way her hair shimmered in the daylight, now half the time, I can't even look at her without squinting. Oh, and how she swayed her little ass around, now she looks like of one those stuck up sluts that sell their body for sex.

I told her to work on the other side of the land from me. She obliged without asking too many questions, thankfully and once I was happy she was gone for at least a few hours, so was my shirt. My beautiful body was beginning to lose it's amazing tan, and this was the perfect opportunity, I wasn't going to waste it!

After about an hour of hardcore weeding, I was only halfway of the halfway mark where I met up with Sakura. So basically, I had only weeded twelve and a half hectares. Sweat was dripping off me in small beads, so I decided it was time for a break. I closed my eyes, failing to notice when I fell backwards or when I fell asleep.

* * *

A cool hand was shaking my arm, I groaned and opened my eyes. Blinking only a hundred times, they soon adjusted to the light of day. Looking up, a smile grew on my face.

"Sasuke~? What are you doing here? I was meant to be working!" I said, my hand automatically scratching the back of my head. Uchiha Sasuke only 'hn'-ed and offered a hand to help up up. Grinning wider I took his hand and was swarmed into his warm embrace.

Yep. Sasuke and I were lovers! Cuddling with him for a few more minutes we broke apart. I stepped back to admire my special boyfriend. Black rich hair, style in a way that reminded me of a ducks ass, with long bangs reaching his chin. Deep onyx eyes looking gracefully upon mine with his slim lips pulled slightly into a smirk. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a plain black v-neck. Wondering how he was surviving under his clothes, I was itching to tear off his clothes and see his wonderful abs, but for my own good I held back. he was taller than me by about five inches. Sasuke looked so much more attractive than me.

My hair was naturally spiked blonde, such little muscles, and my dirty pants. I was no comparison. I bet his memory ids better than mine too, because I threw my shirt down somewhere, and I've already lost it!

Sasuke noticed I was starring at him and bent down towards me. Soon his lips were touching mine. A sweet taste filled my mouth as his tongue slid into my mouth. I closed my eyes and pushed my tongue forcefully against his. Once again, we stayed like that for a little while before breaking apart.

Me and Sasuke had been dating for five years. Once friends, then friends with benefits, but then we gave up and just became lovers as it was already obvious that we loved each other. None of our friends knew about us dating either, not that I wanted them to know. I wanted it to be our little secret.

"Why are you here Sasuke? You plan on helping me or something useful?" I looked up to Sasuke with my infamous pout and a sad attempt at doggy eyes. Sasuke sighed and patted my head.

"Don't get all worked up. I just came to say I will be making tea so come home late, roughly around eleven, because well it will takes forever to sort the damn stove out... Oh, and also that Sakura has already finished and gone home." Sasuke said pulling me close again. Saskura finished before me? No way, she must of gotten help from some one. Only then did I notice the dirt under Sasuke fingernails and over his shirt. Weird... but I ignored it. He did come out here after all.

"Deal. Did Sakura get help by the way? What will you be making for dinner?"I snuggled close to Sasuke admiring his abs through his shirt. He purred and leant into my touch more making me giggle.

"You'll have to wait then, won't you? Anyway I'll leave you to your weeding. I have some... things to take care of, okay?" Sasuke said into my hair. He bent down once again and gently peaked my cheek. "See you later!"

I let my arms flop to my sides and watched Sasuke walk. A troubled look forming on my face.

"You never have things to take care of Sasuke... Never."

* * *

If you love someone, Tell them before it becomes to late because hearts are often broken by words left unspoken.

* * *

"Ah~! Damn! I'm too early! Oh well, I'll just watch him cook!" I checked my watch once again. Ten thirty in the night and I'm walking home in an alley throughout the city of Kohona. Probably not the smartest idea I have ever come up with but I just really wanna see Sasuke.

The city is really quite, no cars go by and no one dares to walk the streets during the night, except me of course. Surprised it wasn't snowing I snuggled closer into my jacket thinking of Sasuke's warm embrace. Why was it so hot and now so cold?

Not much longer now, one more corner to walk then I'm home with my darling Sasuke. Feeding me his delicious food. Tummy grumbling, I break out into a run, nearly skipping from excitement. Rounding the last corner onto the main street, I can see the street me and Sasuke own.

Racing into the pricey building, I wave at the lady at the desk and she sighs. The building is super pricey but because of Sasuke being so rich and attractive, is was an easy deal. The land lord only obliged to this through a deal but Sasuke refuses to tell me what the deal is. All I know is that he goes out every Monday night. Saddens me to know Sasuke doesn't trust me that much. Our relationship has holes in it and is tearing me because Sasuke seems to know everything about these problems and finds a way to cover it up but not solve it.

Pushing that aside, I race into the open elevator. Slamming my hand on the button for level 11, I was basically jumping up and down on the balls of my feet. As soon as the elevator pinged open, I was running my way to the apartment.

Still running, I ran into the room to my Sasuke. The smell of food filled my senses. Closing my eyes, I stood in the door way waiting for Sasuke to wrap his arms around me.

But it never came.

Confused I opened my eyes. I looked around and there was no sign of Sasuke. I checked every room in the house leaving one. Sasuke's room. I slowly walked there. My expression fell blank when I opened the door.

Here I was. Wanting the one I love to love me back. I didn't think it was possible but I was wrong. Just like every other time. Why...? Tears fell out of my eyes. The sight before me, burning into me. Scaring me for the rest of my life.

Sasuke...

In his arms is someone. A girl. The landlord. He fucked the landlord. He cheated on me. Am I... that useless to him? Does he plan on throwing me out...

"I thought you loved me, and only me... Sasuke.." My voice came out in barely a whisper. I started to sob quietly. I gently closed the door and went to the kitchen table. I found a piece of paper and began to write.

Dear Sasuke.

You Taught me one thing...

Like how to grow...

You taught me...

To never let go...

But now I know the lie...

and I'll hold it true...

You never loved me...

But I always will.

I Love You.

Sincerly,

Naruto Uzumaki.

PS:

By the time you look for me,...

don't bother...

It's already too late.

Tears splattered on the page I left it there. Walking through the door one last time. I went to my favorite spot on the Hokage Mountain. Where you could see all the city lights shine. It always brought peace to my day. And hopefully, the last sense of peace I will ever feel.

I brought along with me a knife. Holding it in my hands, I pressed it against my chest.

"You know..."

Push.

"I used to think that love was true."

Push. Drip.

"That it could never be broken."

Push. Drip. Drip.

"But I was wrong like everything else wasn't I?"

Push. Drip. Drip. Cough.

"But now my light has grown dim."

Splatter.

"I... Will... Always... Love... You... ...Sasuke..."

The last thing I remember was the calling of my name.

"Naruto!

NEXT CHAPTER IS SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW.


	2. Always to late SASUKE POV

"I'm sorry Naruto… Please! Please don't leave me!"

But it was already too late.

Walking over the land witch Naruto was meant to be working on, I stumbled across Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not really caring for the answer. She stuttered and I looked at her feet. The grass was high so I didn't notice but a man, head up her skirt, something dripped down his chin. Disgusted, I looked at Sakura face. It was so red. Sighing at her, I walked away to find Naruto.

It was the typical Monday, the sun was shining bright. I could feel my body become sticky from sweat. After about one hour of searching, I found him. His bright hair glistening in the sunlight, his tan body covered in sweat. Huffing and puffing, I smiled. He works too hard for his own good.

I stood there watching for a bit. Sighing when I saw him sit down and fall asleep. I slowly staked forward and sat beside him. I slid my hand down my lover's arm. He moaned and leaned into my touch. I gentle grabbed his arm and shook him awake before anything serious happened.

He blinked only a hundred times before looking up at me with his pure blue eyes. The cutest smile grew on his face.

"Sasuke~? What are you doing here? I was meant to be working!" He said, his hand working its way to the back of his head. I did my usual 'hn' and offered a hand to help him up. His grin grew wider and took my hand. I led him into my arms.

I cuddled my teddy bear close for a few minutes before he took a step back to admire yours truly. I only had the basic clothing of a dark pair of jeans and a plain black V-neck. The blonde was wearing only a pair of jeans that was covered in filth and no t-shirt showing off his sexy abs.

I slowly bent down towards him and kissed him. A sweet taste filled my mouth making me want more. I slid my tongue into his mouth exploring his hot cavern. We kissed for a long time, before we broke apart to breathe. I wanted to tell all my friends I was going out with someone so sexy but he said he wanted to keep it private so that's what I did. Kept it private.

"Why are you here Sasuke? You plan on helping me or something useful?" He looked up at me with his pure blue eyes in a doggy pout, but it never works. Not on me anyway. I sighed and patted his fluffy head.

"Don't get all worked up. I just came to say I will be making tea so come home late, roughly around eleven, because well it will takes forever to sort out the damn stove out.. Oh, and also Sakura has finished and gone home." I said hoping it was true. Naruto'[s face form into a confused one but disappeared into a wide grin.

"Deal. Did Sakura get help by the way? What will you be making for dinner?" He snuggled close to me, feeling my abs. I gently purred and lent into his warm touch and Naruto ended up giggling.

"You'll have to wait then, won't you? Anyway I'll leave you to your weeding. I have some... things to care of, okay?" I said into his hair. I bent down one last time before gently pecking him on the cheek.

"See you later!" He said waving. I quickly turned and raced back to the car. While talking to Naruto my phone went off. Emma! Emma texted me wanting to meet up tonight. Now don't get me wrong, I love Naruto from the bottom of my heart it's just... the payment. In order to live in the apartment we love I have to… um well… Sleep with her. Not sleep SLEEP with her just lay next to her as she takes a nap. Now that wouldn't be such a big deal only, we have to be naked.

I hop into the car dreading the thoughts. I cannot tell Naruto. How would he react!? Taking in a deep breath, I drove home. I pulled into the small parking lot behind the apartment building. And jumped out of the car. Dusting off all the dirt I walked into the lobby.

After about a minute I was inside my warm cosy home for about five seconds before a girl came rushing up to me. The land lord had short purple hair pulled back into hardly a ponytail and a short crop top on with no pants.

"Must we go through this every time? Pants! You have to wear pants!" She just sighed and dragged me to the bedroom. One thing I don't like about this… she gets horney!

BLAH BLAH *KISS KISS* (I'm not explaining this part, it gives me shivers!)

I woke up to the sound of running footsteps. I didn't bother to get up until I heard the front door slam close. Startled, I bolted from my bed to the kitchen. Why I ran there I don't know. Looking around, I found paper with words scribbled on it. Obviously Naruto's hand writing. Something grumbled from behind me and I whipped around to see the landlord. Forgetting her I read the note.

Dear Sasuke.

You taught me one thing...

Like how to grow...

You taught me...

To never let go...

But now I know the lie...

And I'll hold it true...

You never loved me...

But I always will.

I Love You.

Sincerely,

Naruto Uzumaki.

PS:

By the time you look for me,

Don't bother...

It's already too late.

Now it was my turn to bolt out the door, I had to find Naruto! And fast! Why was I so stupid to let this happen! Before I left I quickly ran to the girl and landed a king's punch on her. She flew back, screaming in pain. Not that I cared!

I had to think fast, where was Naruto's favourite place. Then it hit me. Hokages Mountain! He was always complaining to me that he loved the damn thing. Not wasting another minute I was racing up that very mountain not knowing I was already too late.

Once I got to the top, the city lights gently light up inside. Only to highlight the Golden redness of blood. I sprinted to where Naruto laid, tears already forming in the corner of my eyes. I touched his neck, cold and no pulse. My hand shaking, I bent my head to his bloodied chest. No heart beat….

He was dead.

"Naruto! I'm sorry Naruto... please, please don't leave me!"

Knowing the pain in my chest would never fade, I gently picked up the red covered knife. Tears dripping down hurt filled face, I placed the knife just like Naruto.

Under the glowing moon light of the city, two lives were gone forever. Only to create pain from within.

THE END, I KNOW IT WAS SLOPPY BTU I LIKED IT . READ MY OTHER TORIES IF YOU KINDA LIKE SAD THING

DONT FLAME, DONT LIKE DONT READ SIMPLE BITCHES! sorry for alll those who are nice and keep to them selves but there are two worthless pieces of crap out there flagging me. XD


End file.
